Harry Potter Has The XFactor ! X
by xXTheIcePeaPrincessXx
Summary: There was complete silence. You could hear a fly zig zagging around the room. Everyone was in awe of the voice of what had to be an angel. Then the whole audience went wiled...


**Harry Potter Has The X-Factor !**

_**Heyy,**_

_**I was watching the x-factor and this just popped into my head so I thought... why not ?. Lol.**_

_***Smile***_

_**Well please read it and try not to laugh at my lame writing ! (:.**_

_**TheIcePeaPrincess**_

He had been waiting for what seemed like days. He was surrounded by a million other people who were warming up they're voices, practicing songs and routines. Every inch of the floor was covered with simple red armchairs, like the ones in a cinema screen. He was bubbling with so much excitement that he was rocking from side to side in his hard chair.

After a few more hours the waiting room seemed to quickly clear of people. Some of them left with tears of joy and good news. The others were left a wreck of humiliation and emotion. And that's when the nerves kicked in. He gulped down the bile that had formed in his mouth and blasted his IPod into his ears. He went into his own little world of sound.

This had been his dream his entire life. Even when his uncle was beating him for burning the eggs or calling him a worthless freak, he would dream of sharing his feelings with the whole world. He had seen professional singers live on the television and instantly knew that's what he wanted to be. He wanted to make people feel how he did, even if it was for just one moment! And now he finally had the chance to be something. To make something of his life. To make people want to listen to his music for his talent, and not his fame. His mood went spiralling on a downer at that word. _Fame!_ He thought bitterly. That's all anyone ever saw.

A month ago he had overheard a conversation between his "adoptive family" and "best friends". He had been absolutely devastated to overhear them in deep conversation about him. He had heard them planning on drugging him with a love potion, to make him fall madly in love with Ginny Weasley. The Weasley's has been promised by Albus Dumbledore the Potter and Black fortune. Ginny, as his wife would take clame on his inheritance, after he had died "heroically", saving the world from the evil Lord Voldemort. What hurt him the most was that his best friends had been paid to befriend him on the train his first year and make sure he went to Gryffindor. That had been the first time he had let a single tear fall since he was three.

Looking around the room he realised that he was the only person left. A tall, skinny man who was in his mid thirty's strolled into the room with a clipboard. Running a finger down the length of the board, he called the last name...

"Harry Potter"

_That's me._ Harry thought. Gathering up his strength and what little confidence he had, he made his way onto the stage, with a call of "track two" at the person who greeted him.

The stage was big, but tiny compared to the audience surrounding him. Harry had never seen so many people in one place before. He had never had so many people staring at him before. Every single eye in the room was gazing at him. Judging him! And at the very front of the audience were the three most important people in the room. The three judges. One was strict but honest. One was fair and sincere. The other was fun and easy to please.

The fair judge spoke first.

" Hey! Why don't you tell us your name and a bit about yourself."

"My names Harry Potter and I'm from London. I'm eighteen and I have an adopted little girl, who is my entire life." he replied.

"Aww how sweet! And what song have you prepared for us today Harry ?"

"Umm Arizona by Hey Monday" he said nervously.

"An interesting choice" chimed the fun judge, with two agreeing nods from the others.

Harry stood in the middle of the stage and gave thumbs up to the technicians guys. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. And his voice filled the room...

"It took two days, for me to figure out"

He opened his eyes and stared into the crowd.

"This isn't working out, but I lost my way

I drove all night, just to be with you

But you weren't worth that you, I gotta hit the breaks

Now you know, get up and go."

He tapped his foot to the music and brought his arm out.

" Arizona, Arizona

A car wreck on the highway

Now you're burning by the side of the road."

He was grinning now.

"Arizona, Arizona

There's a million miles to Florida

Now your history, I'm stranded

Get me out, I'm going home."

He started to gracefully walk along the stage.

"Deep in you soul, lies a lonely heart

That only ever comes, for you alone

And I can't relate, so I gotta leave you here

I can breathe without you dear, just start walking away

Now you know, get up and go."

He sat on the edge of the stage and swung his legs, back and forth.

"Arizona, Arizona

"A car wreck on the highway

Now you're burning by the side of the road

Arizona, Arizona

There's a million miles to Florida

Now your history, I'm stranded

Get me out, I'm going home."

Now he was led on the floor.

"Tell me how does that feel

With the Grand Canyon

Screaming at you

Tell me how does that feel

To see me when you go by."

He got up to his knees with tears in his eyes and faced the judges.

"It took two days, for me to figure out

This isn't working out

I gotta hit the breaks."

There was a small pause,

"Arizona, Arizona

A car wreck on the highway

Now you're burning by the side of the road

Arizona, Arizona

There's a million miles to Florida

Now your history, I'm stranded

Get me out, I'm going home."

He looked out into the audience capturing each and every one of they're hearts.

"Arizona, Arizona

A car wreck on the highway

Now you're burning by the side of the road

Arizona, Arizona."

His voice began to fade.

"There's a million miles to Florida

Now your history, I'm stranded."

A tear escaped from his eye as he whispered the last few words.

"Get me out, I'm going home."

There was complete silence. You could hear a fly zig zagging around the room. Everyone was in awe of the voice of what had to be an angel. Then the whole audience went wiled.

Harry came out of the funk he always went into whilst singing to a crowd that had gone whiled. He could hear cat calls, clapping, shouting and all sorts of noises. His gaze soon found the three judges.

The fun judge went first.

" That was absolutely amazing! There's something very likeable about you Harry. You have a natural voice. I'd love to hear more."

The fair judge spoke again.

" Harry that was so beautiful. You had me crying at the end there. You have so much emotion behind your voice." This was said tearfully.

And lastly came the strict judge.

" Harry. You have a unique voice. You captured the audience's attention. That was a good choice of song."

What seemed like an hour but was only a minuet of silence passed.

"Right, yes or no?" the strict judge asked.

Both the fair and fund judge said enthusiastic yes's.

The strict judge gazed at him thinking.

"Harry, I like you", he said. " You've got potential. It's a yes from me. Well see you at boot camp!".

Harry's world exploded from there. Tears flowed freely down his face as he danced around the stage doing back flips. He stuttered out a thousand "thank yous" and ran off the stage.

_We all have dreams. No matter what they are or even who we are, as long as we can gather the confidence to fight for them...we can make them happen!_

_**Well that's all I could be arsed to write.**_

_**I guess this is the bit where I beg for a review : D.**_

_**Review. Ill gives you cyber Cherry Coke. Mmmm.**_


End file.
